


Every time I don't, I almost do

by missoneandonly



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugging, Jack likes Twelve, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Rain, Reunions, cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missoneandonly/pseuds/missoneandonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It’s strange. Two immortals meet in a cafe, it sounds like the start of a bad joke.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every time I don't, I almost do

**Author's Note:**

> Because we need more 12/Jack in the world. Feedback would be great, please comment :)

 

Jack finds him sitting outside a French cafe, eyes closed and face upturned, letting the rain wash over him.

He doesn’t want to spoil the moment. It looks like a scene from a romance novel, so cliché, so tragic. There was a time when he would’ve interrupted without a thought, but he’s different, now, older. They both are. They’ve seen so many things, good and bad. Jack wonders how long it’s been since they met. It feels like an eternity to him, but he knows it’s been longer for the Doctor, because it’s always longer for the Doctor.

He remembers the night when they were slumped on the Tardis floor, when the Doctor was young and sad. He remembers laughing until it turned to crying, and looking up into those ancient eyes and asking,

_“How long has it been?”_

There was never an answer, always an excuse. It had been too long, nevertheless.

Jack can’t seem to move from the street where he’s stood. The rain is thudding down around him and making his eyes blurry. He sticks his hands in his pockets and clears his throat.

 “Your tea’s getting watery.”

The Doctor’s eyes open slowly, and a heavy weight settles in Jack’s chest.

“Jack.”

“Doctor.”

For a moment, he’s almost certain they’ll fall back into their flirting and banter, but something twists in his gut and brings tears to his eyes. It’s strange. Two immortals meet in a cafe, it sounds like the start of a bad joke. He searches for something to say to fill the silence.

“It’s been a long time.”

He chokes a little on his words, which is bizarre, because he’s never known himself to be tongue-tied. The Doctor stands, the rain streaming down his own face. It’s a stranger’s face, but Jack always knows. He likes to tell people he’s good at faces, even the ones he hasn’t seen yet.

He can’t bear it any more. He takes the few steps and throws his arms around the Doctor. They’re both drenched, and now Jack’s crying.

“I missed you.” He manages, kicking himself for sounding so child-like.

“Me too.” The Doctor replies, and his voice is rough with emotion too.

They embrace, shaking. Immortality is a difficult thing to live with, and at times like these it’s better to be silent than to speak the well-hidden truth. _My friends are dead and I am alone._ Someone said that to Jack, once. He pretends not to remember who it was.

It doesn’t matter what’s happened since the last time they met, to either of them. Jack takes a shuddering breath and steps back. Now would be a great time to profess his undying love. He smiles at the thought.

Instead, he turns around and squints through the rain to see the Tardis parked next to a lamppost. The Doctor follows his line of sight through red-rimmed eyes.

“Shall we?” Jack asks, raising an eyebrow. There, that’s it. He’s back.

The Doctor rolls his eyes. It’s impressive – especially with the eyebrows. He sniffs, and smirks a little.

“Of course.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
